IE4CHAN
IE4CHAN aka IE4CHAN.MID or IE4CHAN.mid is a midi file that was discovered by a YouTuber called Patch93, who uncovered the midi file by searching through some .cab files on a Windows 98FE CD. As the name suggests, IE4CHAN.mid was likely meant to play when installing Internet Explorer 4 (Windows 95's version of IE), but was never used. The midi file is a prototype of Flourish.mid, which shows that one of the three midi files that can found in the media folder in Windows ME-Windows 10 actually dates back to Windows 95, making Flourish.mid the oldest surviving midi file, since all the other ones got removed as of Windows ME. It is also likely that Nathan Grigg also composed IE4CHAN.mid, since he also composed Flourish.mid. The midi file lasts for 35 seconds (0:35), making it possibly the shortest midi that can be found on a Windows 98 (since it IS found on a Windows 98FE CD.). IE4CHAN.mid Discovery In the video's description, Patch93 tells the story of how the midi was found: Patch93 - "This is something I found while searching for MIDIs through the CAB files on my Windows 98FE CD. Apparently this is a MIDI file that was supposed to be involved with Internet Explorer 4. (Which quite honestly is the worst version of IE you can get. :P) It's apparently a shortened version of Flourish.mid, which was later bundled in Windows ME and all succeeding versions of Windows after that. Perhaps, this was supposed to be use as an introduction when you installed the s**tty browser on Windows 95? XD" Differences and Similarities to Flourish Differences Unlike Flourish.mid, the song lacks information and comments about the midi file such as the composer or year. The song is shorter and only uses part of the end section of the song. The song ends with a shift in pitch, which Flourish doesn't do. Acoustic Grand Piano, the two Fretless Bass and most other instruments are in different places in the track list. The Drums (Standard Kit) are used on two separate tracks instead of one, one being for the intro drums and the other for the main beat. The Marimba & Kalimba are only used for the outro of the song instead of throughout the song. The instruments Rock Organ & Electric Guitar (Muted) are completely absent from IE4CHAN and were only added in Flourish.mid. Similarities Electric Bass (Finger) can still change into a Pad 8 (Sweep) and back into an Electric Bass (Finger) like Flourish can. Both Electric Guitar (Jazz) & Acoustic Guitar (Nylon)'s outro sections are present, but the other sections do not exist yet. IE4CHAN sounds almost identical to the middle ending section of Flourish.mid, with only some minor differences (such as the Kalimba and Marimba playing only at the end). Instruments Acoustic Grand Piano Electric Bass (Finger) Pad 8 (Sweep) Fretless Bass 2x Drums (Standard Kit) 2x Marimba Kalimba Electric Guitar (Jazz) Acoustic Guitar (Nylon) Pad 2 (Warm) 2x Soprano Sax Vibraphone Comments (Midi Information) N/A Listen to Midi Since the midi file was designed to run on an OPL soundcard such as an OPL3, the midi file will sound drastically different on newer versions of Windows and Emulators since they use a Roland Wavetable General Midi soundcard. (Note: If you're using Google Chrome or Opera, the midi file will download instead) Listen to IE4CHAN.mid: http://www.angelfire.com/ab5/Ayandehnegar/Midmusic/IE4CHAN.MID Patch93's video of IE4CHAN on an OPL3 souncard: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWptxNuQqTY Category:Windows 98 Midis Category:Hidden Midis Category:Midis composed by Nathan Grigg